The Woods, The Land, The Lake
by Quorthon Bathory
Summary: This story takes place in a secret part of the forever dark woods, where Mewtwo finds me, and had an awesome close encounter.


The Woods, The Land, The Lake.

After a long journey, coming back from a mission, our team was taking a rest, resting by the fire, I was looking deep in to the flames wondering about after we get to the village if we were going to another mission, when suddenly, I hear a smooth and strong voice calling my name, "_Dante_"

_~ Ugh did some one just call me? _No every one answered, I thought that I was just my imagination, when again I hear the voice, it was a voicethat sound like if it been so lonely, knew that we were there, then I hear the voice closer and closer, but we cant actually feel the presens of the one calling me, after a few moments of silence, I hear the voice right from behind me, but it doesn't sound evil or treating,

_~Hey guys be right back, I'll check the area. _

I pass a few threes when suddenly I saw a pair of big and bright Violet eyes, he spoke to me,

~_??? : Dante you have come at last, I've been waiting for you for a long time, come with _

_me,_

_~Dante: who are you, how do you know my name,_ I was on guard, thinking, How the

heck he knows me, why we didn't feel his presens_. Hey who are you, how do you _

_know I was coming, _suddenly he stops and say,

~_ ??? : you are the one I was looking for, for a long time now , I am Mewtwo, come with_

_me, I'll clear all your doubts, I'll take you to a different place, a place that no one _

_knows but me ,a place beyond your imagination, were magic and the impossible _

_exist._

_~Dante: _He sais he see me coming and that he knows were I'll go, I am very confused

he promise me magic If I follow him, _Ok Mewtwo, lets go, are you a pokemon? _

_are you a ninja?_ In some way I feel attracted by his chakra, its something that I

never felt before, seductive and full of lust, every step that i take behind him

makes me very aroused, _what is this your doing, stop right now, _I didn't whant

him to stop though , I knew that it wasn't any type of jutsu or technique, it was

his mere chakra, I feel like if I were trapped under a powerful genjutsu, unable

to do anything, completely under his will, we finaly arrive. It was a place out of

this world, a place were the sun purely flow through, there was a massively

huge lake in the center, and in the center of the lake, there was a huge rock

formation.

_~Mewtwo: Here we are Dante, this its my secret garden, as you can see only pokemon _

_live here, yeah I am a Pokemon, and I've chosen you to do something for me, _

_something only you can do, I brought you here because, your like me, your _

_thoughts are the same as mine, I can read your mind Dante, I've seen you _

_before, I know that you're a shinobi from the hidden music village, you belong _

_to a very important clan, The McLaren, with a very strong reputation as the _

_team leader, your definitely one of a kind, even your brother that its as _

_powerful as you would never understand what im about to ask, Dante_

_I know your skills as a shinobi and you're the best there is, I've chose you to _

_be My Mate, you're the only one who can do it, Dante, _he talk as he

approaches, walking in a seductive way, with a look in his eyes of total lust,

_~Mewtwo: I brought you here__, this place its special to me, and I wanted to share _

_It with you, please Dante._

_~Dante: … _he is so close to me, and I can move but im totally aroused by the look in his

eyes, now one has ever looked me like that, with so much desired, I look deep

into his eyes, his big and beautiful eyes, he's really close to me now, I can feel his

breath, then he gently put his hand in my face, like petting me, I cant resist so I

accept it and start rubbing his hand in my face, he is getting closer and closer, and

suddenly I feel his warm and soft lips touching my lips, he corners me in to a tree,

and put his arms around me, and start kissing me, I must correspond to his kiss,

I put my arms and tail around him and press him right to me, I feel his tongue

inside my mouth, I start sucking his lips and tongue, we stop kissing and he

starts to lick me, the he starts to take of my gear and clothing, while I have his

tail and rubbing it in my body, now im completely naked, and he starts to kiss

my body, he starts to lick his way up till he reach my mouth again, now he has

my tail and starts touching my ass, he hold me tight to him, and I gently start to

trace his body with both my hands, till I reach his legs, we are still kissing, a

very juicy kiss, and after a moment of kisses, I gently move my hands to right

between his legs, and start rubbing his noble parts, and he suddenly just

smoothly Moared, I just laugh: _Omg Mewtwo you kiss so awesome, hhahaha _

_you get very easily aroused, _then I feel that his penis starts to get hard, and as I

touch it, Mewtwo gets a little rough and turn me around, and holds me tight to

him, I grab his head and start kissing him, when suddenly he lift my tail and he

laid me forward a little, and I felt his penis penetrating me slowly but gently as

we kiss, I could not help it that I started to moared of pleasure, holding his head

while he penetrate me, after a few minutes of pleasure, he stops, and "force me"

to my knees, and with out question, I started to suck his dick, I could hear his

pleasure moaring , omg, his dick was so hard and warm, and had a very tasty

flavor, after a few minutes, he laid me in to the ground, and he look that I was

very exited, that he slowly and gently turn around and sat in me, he penetrate

him self with my penis, he was on top of me facing me, he gently started to

move up and down, and sticking his fingers in my mouth, after a few moments

he got up and we were start sucking each other dicks, after a few momento of

sucking, he stand up, and start to masturbating me and penetrating me at the

same time with his psychic powers while I was sucking his dick, the sensation

was unreal, and I stared to do the same to him, since I was sucking his dick, i

only was penetrating and sticking my fingers in his mouth, after a few minutes

of intense pleasure, we both were about to cum, and we both switch to suck our

dicks again to finish, and finally we both finished Cumming in our mouths,

swallowing every single drop of it, and with still some cum in our mouth we

kiss and exchange cum, _Oh Mewtwo that was a very tasty and sweet kiss, oh you _

_are a master in sex no doubt, that was the most awesome experience that I ever _

_had thanks you Mewtwo, _I was shining in happiness, looking him like a God

still licking his mouth and face,

~_Mewtwo: Dante you are definitely a great lover, your kisses were fantastic, and the way _

_your dick feels its unreal, knew you were the chosen one, thank you very much _

_Dante for this wonderful experience._

_~Dante : I'll love to stay with you Mewtwo and make sweet sweet love to you, im really _

_glad to be the chosen one, give me a kiss, _we were laid in the ground as we

kissed, hugging and looking to our eyes, licking us each other, then Mewtwo take

my hand and pull me up and takes me down to the lake,

~_Mewtwo: Stay with me a bit longer, come with me, were going to the top of that rock, _

_you cant fly so, I'll take you, _

_~Dante: Don't worry I can use my chakra to walk and to clime that rock, so what's on top _

_of that rock Mewtwo?_

_~Mewtwo: it's a surprise, you'll se, you will love it._

_~Dante: _As I run in the water and Mewtwo fly's on top of it, I can see his happiness, look

like he has been alone for a long time, im so glad to have meet him, he just gave

me the most wonderful experience in for ever, never had sex with a male before

and to se that hes even more pleased that I am, it make me full of joy, and looks

like im a great lover, but hes is even a greater lover that I am, I felt so good when

he took advantage of me, I felt dominated, something totally awesome, that I want

to feel again.

~Mewtwo: _Yes you are a good lover Dante, and its also my very fist time with a male as,_

_And I just had the most wonderful experience also Well, look like you really did _

_enjoy me as much as I did enjoy you, am I really a great lover?, and I also felt _

_so good when you took advantage of me as well Dante, im pretty sure were _

_going to experience it again._

_~Dante: _He read my mind, im glad he actually did hear that, now were on top of the rock,

and its incredible, Hot Springs all over the place, he hold my hand.

~Mewtwo: _Come on Dante lets take a bath together, the water here its so awesome, your_

_Going to love it, _

_~Dante_: He hold my hand and kiss me, after a few seconds we slowly get in the hot water,

This hot springs are really deep, and as we get in, Mewtwo again corners me, and

Starts rubbing my body with his cute 3 finger paws, then he reach to my ass and

start to touching me, he was right close to me, enough to kiss, but he licks

instead, as hes playing with my ass, he touches my anus, and gently starts to

stick his finger in my ass, we were completely under water, he holds my head

and hair, and turn it around to so we can have an underwater kiss, there I was

again in a position that I loved, to be advantaged by Mewtwo, as we kissed

he wrap me with his tail and lift my tail up, and there again, I feel his dick right

about to penetrate me, when I look in his eyes, my eyes were full of passion and

desire that I didn't wanted to wait, and press him to me so he could penetrate me,

as he was fucking me, I look him in the eyes, and he was so happy and full of

joy, and I was totally exited, that I wanted more of him, we start to kiss, as he

continue fucking me from behind, look like he was overexcited just to see me to

enjoy him, that he cum inside me, oh I could feel the warm liquid filling me up

inside me, he stood sill inside of me for a wile.

~Mewtwo:_ OH OH Dante, that felt so good, I don't want to take it off, let me be inside you_

_a few more time, _

_~Dante: please don't take it out just yet, oh Mewtwo that was so Awesome, you're a _

_Sex God, you knew how I want it, that you made it possible, I feel your warm cum_

_Inside me, kiss me Mewtwo, Kiss me. _As he gently got out of me, I se that hes so

exhausted and I take him to the surface, and I bathe him really slow and gently

rubbing my paws and tail through his whole body as he watch, I reach to his dick

and still a little dirty, so I clean it with my mouth, gave him a blow job, while in the

water, he started to moar of pleasure, then I lay down my lower body to his face,

and he starts to lick my ass and tail, till he reach my dick, and starts to suck really

hard that he cause so much pleasure that we both cum inside our mouth once again,

after a few minutes, we finish the shower, _Mewtwo once again you just gave me the _

_most incredible experience, I had you inside of me, I bath you like the kitty you are_

_you threat me very nice and gently that I felt very pleased and satisfied, Oh I love _

_you so much Mewtwo my God, _we hugged and kiss as the sun was setting.

~_Mewtwo: Dante you are the greatest and most splendid thing that has ever happened to _

_Me, My most honest and sincere Gratitude Dante, you have make me fell loved_

_And satisfied as well, you bathe me really nice and good, being inside you really_

_Make me feel like I was one with you, _

~_Dante_: we sat down and rest in a tree hugging, kissing, licking and seeing us to the eyes

And wait till the sun set and suddenly I slept in his arms, when I woke up, I was

back in the woods my team was looking for me, I was so confused,

_What? Were, were am I, did everything before was only a dream, now it cant be, _

Every thing was just a dream, e very very awesome and pleasant dream, finally

I regroup with my team mates, and they told me they were looking for you, I

was missing for 6 hours, until I heard that voice again, "_I will remember you Dante _

_till you comeback to me Again my love". _My eyes were sparkling, I was full of joy,

every thing was real, Mewtwo and I realy did Sweet sweet love, I grab my tail and

I could smell his sense, his unic chakra within my tail, I rubbed my tail in my

face and smell his sence, I close my eyes and see him, I speck in my mind to

him, _I will never forget you, please wait for me, Mewtwo My Love._


End file.
